Electric pickups used in connection with “acoustic type” stringed musical instruments have been in use for many years. Indeed, the present inventors have previously co-invented and patented two different designs that are in common use today (U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,120, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,455,749). Others have also designed and patented various configurations.